


One Bed

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Fingering, First Time, IM is a baby, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, bottom IM, does this count as a threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Three members lazing in bed together turns into a little more.[written February–August 2020]
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, MINHYUK/JOOHEON/I.M
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the amount of fics I write about IM's butt. hahaha

\---

ONE BED

\---

Changkyun comes home a little tipsy (after working hard in his studio) to find Jooheon and Minhyuk cuddling in Minhyuk's bed. So he crawls in beside them, very happy to snuggle up with his family at the end of a long day.

Minhyuk is in the middle at first, but he pulls Changkyun closer until Changkyun's leg falls between Minhyuk's, straddling his thigh, and Minhyuk messes up his hair as he coos about how cute their youngest is.

"Look how cute he is." He slaps Changkyun's butt. "Such a perky little bum too." Because Minhyuk is evil.

"Don't tease me..." Changkyun is tired. The only thing he's in the mood for is melting into Minhyuk's warmth.

"Not teasing you, baby. Jooheon can tell you how cute you are too."

Jooheon giggles but Changkyun protests again, "Don't call me baby." The truth however, is that he's feeling mushy, and he'll let Minhyuk call him whatever sweet names he wants at this time of night. As long as Minhyuk keeps being his pillow.

Jooheon, more shy but also playful, quips that, "He's right. You're the youngest so you're our baby."

"We loooove you," Minhyuk teases.

Jooheon laughs at the stupid things Minhyuk says and cuddles into his shoulder more, until he can run fingers through Changkyun's hair too. And Changkyun practically purrs in their hands. Minhyuk gushes only more. "Look how soft and sweet he is." He starts bouncing Changkyun on his thigh lightly. "A baby angel," Minhyuk says, and kisses his cheek softly.

While Jooheon pouts suddenly. "Tell me I'm cute too."

And Minhyuk snorts. "Joohoney should know by now that he's the cutest. Look at these dimples. I wanna poke them all day." Minhyuk gives Jooheon a kiss on the cheek too.

This is getting cheesy as hell, but Changkyun feels dreamy enough to dive deeper. "And his pouty lips," he says, as he reaches out and to run his thumb down Jooheon's lips, pulling at his bottom lip. "Wanna kiss these lips all day."

Changkyun's eyes look a little glazed over as he says this. He says it so casually that it's easy to overlook what he's actually saying. So at first Jooheon almost doesn't register it. But then a shiver prickles down his spine and Jooheon wonders how much Changkyun has had to drink tonight for him to be saying ludicrous things; he's sure Changkyun's not fully aware of what he's saying. They've all been drinking with Changkyun, and it's just how he gets. Too honest. Says uncomfortable things. Isn't aware it's awkward to say such things. That this time it sounds—um. Not brotherly. But— _but_ it makes Jooheon's belly flip to hear it from him. And then this second emotion overrides the first grossed-out feeling, and warms his heart from how sweet and honest Changkyun is to say such a thing out loud. It's flattering, isn't it? To the point that Jooheon almost wants to say it back.

Jooheon's silence makes Changkyun keep watching. Caught in the moment.

Jooheon stares back at him so lovingly that Changkyun leans forward and touches their lips together ever so gently. "You're—so pretty," he breathes against Jooheon's mouth. Not waiting for anything, just enjoying the closeness, of being barely a few centimeters from Jooheon's face. It makes Jooheon's heart race. But it was perfect.

Jooheon kisses Changkyun back—maybe he should have resisted the impulse but he didn't—letting their mouths linger together for just a little longer. He feels the press of their lips together and his heart floods with a nostalgia for something that never happens. They're not allowed to kiss for longer than a 2-count, so when he pulls away, it's heavy. He would have kissed Changkyun for longer. He swallows thickly and keeps his gaze, which is so love-dazed and delicate that it almost hurts.

Minhyuk speaks, interrupting gently. "Oh, you two are really the cutest ever."

And Changkyun breaks into a broad grin, as if he's proud of this fact. He turns to Minhyuk, saying, "Here," and pecks Minhyuk's lips. "One for you too." So Minhyuk smiles and finishes the circle by kissing Jooheon's lips too.

And naturally, Jooheon blushes from it. The epitome of cute that he always is. "Ahh... you're gonna make me shy." He pouts and pulls at the blanket to hide, but he still crowds back into Minhyuk's side and pulls the blanket over all three of them. Kisses and sweet words have got him feeling soft tonight.

"Did you guys ever make blanket forts when you were kids?" Changkyun muses, his thoughts light as a feather right now. "And then play games underneath?"

Minhyuk smirks. "Yup. Truth or Dare. Is Changkyunie's smile cuter, or his bum? Because you know I love this _bum_." He grabs at Changkyun's ass and squeezes.

In response, Changkyun bucks more wildly than expected. "Ack! Don't move!" he squeals, with a groggy laughter at the same time. "I'm gonna throw up all over you—" he moans. But Minhyuk bounces their youngest on his thigh again, purely to be contrary. And almost immediately Changkyun forgets, and complains instead that his dick is cramped, yet he's clearly indulging in the attention and in draping himself over Minhyuk.

Not two minutes later, Changkyun complains further. "Too hot," he whines and throws the covers off their heads, in attempt to alleviate the restlessness he feels. It's not helping that his brain function is nowhere to be found.

While Minhyuk shoves his hands under Changkyun's shirt. Obviously Minhyuk's hands are even hotter. "Better?"

"Nooo—!" Of course not, but Minhyuk chuckles and keeps pulling his shirt up until it's tucked under his armpits and starts running his fingers over Changkyun's spine, playing with him for amusement, massaging into the valleys between each vertebra.

Until Changkyun's tension melts into a yearning heat. "Mmm. Better," he hums, mindlessly. "More." There's a pleasure here, something between what he's chasing to feel and something he's forgotten he's not allowed to have. Sluggish and liquid with complacence, he's letting Minhyuk handle his body in any way. He can be a baby for his brothers.

And of course, Minhyuk likes playing with people, but especially with Changkyun. Who could resist when Changkyun is such a beautiful toy? The youngest's eyes have fallen shut, head resting on Minhyuk's chest, as Minhyuk massages over his skin, pulling pleasurable sounds from him. It doesn't even matter where Minhyuk's hands travel, his touch is a lullaby.

With Minhyuk kneading and pulling at the halves of his ass, Changkyun grows somewhat aroused. It's natural. So Minhyuk ignores it because he thinks it's cute to tease him. He doesn't mind feeling Changkyun's dick on his hip, because Changkyun is in a dreamy, pliable state, and Minhyuk isn't a prude to intrerrupt a good game for no reason. He likes winding up the baby. With both hands in Changkyun's underwear, Minhyuk is joking when he touches _there_ at first. He was hoping to make Changkyun flinch by flouting boundaries. But Changkyun's response surprises him. He doesn't jump up and run away. Instead, Changkyun moans, and gently arches into Minhyuk's fingers, chasing the touch. _Um_ —does he realize he's doing that? Just in case, Minhyuk lays a hand fully in between the youngest's cheeks, letting his middle finger dip low on his perineum, almost to his balls, and then swipes up over his asshole. He feels Changkyun quake so sensually that the feeling travels all the way into Minhyuk, hitching his breath. Changkyun should have bucked away by now, but no. Electricity lights up Minhyuk's nerves, pulling him into a fucked up experiment—

His middle finger presses right over the center, dragging right over Changkyun's hole again—and the way Changkyun's mouth falls open, hot breath spilling over Minhyuk's chest, how his heart seems to stop right in his throat before he whines—Changkyun _likes_ it. Shit.

Honestly, Minhyuk is a little scared at first. But with his hand still in Changkyun's underwear, and how the younger is grinding into his touch, he tries again. Again, slowly, intentionally, presses right down the cleavage, and he can feel Changkyun's immediate reaction—how his erection swells, and those baby sounds he keeps making as he rolls both down onto Minhyuk's hip, and up against his hand. It's not the most obvious movement, but since he's laying right over Minhyuk's body, it's pretty obvious he's chasing that finger over his asshole. Minhyuk massages downwards, only to drag right back up again, cupping his ass and letting his middle finger press right over the pucker of Changkyun's little hole.

...Why? Why is Changkyun letting him do this?

Why is Minhyuk so fascinated by Changkyun's reactions suddenly? It's not that he's any less scared—he's definitely crossing a line he shouldn't cross here—but he's so amazed at this new power he holds that he craves to see more. There's something utterly satisfying from giving Changkyun pleasure.

He'll admit, being roommates, he's heard Changkyun jack off in the middle of the night before. Quiet, muffled sounds, that made Minhyuk reach for his own dick. But it was never _about_ Changkyun. But now... with Changkyun resting on his chest, and Jooheon's cheek on Minhyuk's shoulder, he feels the pleasure so intimately, it reaches all the way into his heart.

Minhyuk can't see Changkyun's face directly, but Jooheon can. He watches Changkyun pull a lip between his teeth, and how his expressions slowly transform, from calm content smiles, to the shakiness of his exhales; how his fingers curl over Minhyuk's pectoral, how his breathing picks up, how his fingers reach to his mouth—at first to cover his pleasure, and then two fingers end up pulling at his own teeth in frustration, slowly, until they dip into his mouth and reach his tongue and then Changkyun looks erotic and Jooheon is sure he shouldn't be watching this.

He tears his eyes away from Changkyun's face and that's when he sees where Minhyuk's hands are—one on the small of Changkyun's back, the other inside the seat of Changkyun's underwear. A chill runs through Jooheon. Because what are they _doing?_

And that's when Minhyuk kisses the crown of Changkyun's head and pushes his underwear down. Only to resume playing with his ass, now exposed, pulling the halves apart with firm hands and pressing down so their baby moans lightly from the pressure on his dick, full erection trapped against Minhyuk's v-line. Plus the feeling of being spread makes Changkyun squirm with need. Minhyuk knows what he needs to do next—he spits onto his fingers and brings that right back to Changkyun's hole. He has easy access now that Changkyun's ass his naked and focuses on making small circles over the entrance. Then more spit. Until he can almost fall into the center because of the slick. He can feel Changkyun surrender to his touches, and at the same time, feels his breaths hitch with building arousal. He wonders if he should push inside. Would Changkyun actually let them go that far?

Changkyun is taking it quietly, eyes closed, with light murmurs and soft whines, he sucks in air at particularly good sensations. Sometimes he clenches. Sometimes he relaxes to the point that Minhyuk thinks he's asking for more.

"You feel good, baby?" Minhyuk dares to ask—and fuck, if that doesn't make Changkyun's skin crawl with lust. He shivers. Can't believe Minhyuk is touching him this way and how good it feels.

Changkyun's eyes flutter open. Jooheon is looking right at him. With a wide, transfixed, and puzzled gaze. Like stars in his eyes. He's probably scared. Changkyun doesn't think when he reaches out to twine his fingers with Jooheon's, he just wants to keep him close.

"'Kyun, should I stop?" Minhyuk whispers.

"No. Try it," Changkyun replies, and pulls Jooheon closer to him. So they're face to face when Minhyuk tentatively dips a finger into him and Changkyun hums in approval and presses into the motion so Minhyuk sinks deeper into him. His eyes are linked with Jooheon's. He has no idea why he's acting this way, why he's asking for this, but he needs to share this.

Minhyuk's finger moves out and back in gently, but deeper, and Changkyun moves with him naturally. Taking it easily and wanting more. He humps onto Minhyuk's hip and then arches his back to receive that finger deeper still. Minhyuk is so close to a spot Changkyun needs him to touch, he can feel it. His eyes flutter closed for a moment, and he realizes what feels good—"More," he breathes. "Please."

But there's not enough spit to get two of Minhyuk's fingers in him, and when Changkyun's eyes beg so desperately, Jooheon whispers, "D-do you, um—Do you need—?" He's too shy to finish the question, but Minhyuk nudges him towards some hand-cream on the nightstand. Yeah, that's what he meant to ask. Jooheon gives the tube to Minhyuk and Changkyun takes his hand back immediately.

His heart hurts to watch Changkyun, but he holds his hand if that's what Changkyun needs. Honestly, Jooheon needs the support too, just to watch. He knows when Minhyuk sinks two fingers into him, because Changkyun's mouth falls open around a heated exhale that fans out over Jooheon's face. They're that close, yet somehow not close enough. Jooheon's other hand cradles Changkyun's cheek as the younger's eyes fall closed from sensation. He whines beautifully and bucks back to chase Minhyuk's fingers—so close, so tantalizing for his prostate, skirting, but not yet pressing where he needs it most. He drags his dick roughly over Minhyuk's hip and moans more needily.

But Jooheon is still stunned. Incredulous that this sexual creature is blooming this way, just before him. Just a centimeter away. Seeing Changkyun disrobe of inhibitions, lights a heat in Jooheon that makes him want to touch Changkyun also. He's shy, but affected. He's not sure if it's selfish, but Jooheon wants to kiss him. Really kiss him, and this is the closest he's ever got to it. He licks over his own lips and tips Changkyun's chin up so Changkyun looks at him again.

His eyes are so dark in that moment that Jooheon is scared, but with Changkyun's lust bleeding out of him, Jooheon falls into their kiss like a magnet. So he can swallow up those shaky breaths and sate the connection he feels. So that Changkyun whimpers right into his mouth and Jooheon pushes deeper, opens his mouth into the kiss to feel more of Changkyun's pleasure. And through the ragged and frustrated breathes that he kisses from Changkyun's mouth, he feels an insatiable need that this isn't enough. That it hurts, so good, but not nearly enough, because Changkyun is mewling in desperation, and asking Jooheon for even more. Changkyun is licking into his mouth for Jooheon's tongue, but Jooheon pulls away too soon.

He needs to see his eyes once more, just to be sure. He'll give Changkyun more, if he wants it. He doesn't know how much more, what's ok—technically none of this is ok—but with Changkyun's bottom lip bitten, seeing him trapped—Jooheon's belly flips. It's obvious Changkyun wants _so_ much more. But does he not know how to ask for it? Is he scared too?

Being pulled into Changkyun's emotions is what makes Jooheon ask, "Does it feel good?" It's just a whisper, as he cards a hand through Changkyun's hair, and the answer is begging in his brother's eyes. He looks at Minhyuk in question too, and Minhyuk understands.

"Up," Minhyuk instructs Changkyun. "Up you get." The elder pulls Changkyun's shirt off him quickly, rids him of his bottoms fully too, so Changkyun is butt naked when Minhyuk pulls him back onto his lap, making Changkyun kneel and straddle him this time so there's no hiding anymore. Jooheon gets up on his knees beside him, so he can still hold Changkyun for support. Changkyun is shaking. It's a bit too real now that he's not cocooned in Minhyuk's arms and it makes him sober up. He's got a hand pressed over his erection, unsure if he wanted to be naked and so exposed, so his eyes are wide and both Minhyuk and Jooheon can read that expression on him.

Minhyuk caresses a thumb up Changkyun's abs in question—do you still want to do this?—as Jooheon winds a hand down to meet Changkyun's and squeeze over where he holds himself. With an uneasy gulp Changkyun lets go, allowing Jooheon's fingers to wrap around his arousal instead, and his breath staggers. Jooheon bends to kiss Changkyun's temple, as a way to say, _let me_. It's ok. And so Changkyun exhales.

Jooheon keeps him close, one hand curled around his waist, and the other learning to touch Changkyun in this new way. He kisses Changkyun's hair and Changkyun reclines into these feelings—or at least he's trying to. He wants to—as Minhyuk reaches under his bottom. From the front this time so it's a better angle, so that when he breaches Changkyun this time, he'll reach his prostate easily. His fingers ready with more lotion, he starts up again slowly, circling Changkyun's rim, waiting for him to relax against the pads of his fingers. But first, Changkyun needs a moment to breathe.

God... this is what he _wanted_. He just needs to let go now. His brothers are doing this to him and that means it's ok. Changkyun struggles with this—didn't think he'd have this moment of lucidity to make him embarrassed again, especially not this far into whatever this is they're doing tonight—but he needs a moment to absorb how they're both here for him, before his lust takes over and addles him again. Is he really going to come with Minhyuk's fingers up his ass? God, it's nasty but he suddenly wants to know what it's like. He wants Minhyuk inside him again... really inside, so he can be fucked properly. He looks down at Minhyuk, but Minhyuk's gaze is on Chankyun's privates, where Jooheon's hand is wrapped gently around his length. Jooheon too, stokes him in a way that's on guard.

They're letting him know it's Changkyun's call to make. He swallows heavily, more scared now that he's not just falling into his feelings, but actually deciding them—that yes, he wants this. Whatever this is. Because he's curious. And it actually turns him on that he's the only one that's naked. That their attention is all on him. That he can let go and act like a needy bratty child. So he closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Minhyuk's fingers under him. It's slippery and tantalizing and it makes him roll his hips to meet their hands on him. It's so clear that this is Minhyuk and Jooheon doing this to him, and suddenly that's what sweeps him into a mindset where he needs them so badly again.

Jooheon's scent is circling him like a vulture, he swears. With Jooheon's head bowed, nose tucked behind Changkyun's ear, he can feel Jooheon's breaths on him, as Jooheon strokes up his length and leaves a light kiss under his ear. It makes Changkyun whine out—He doesn't fucking know what this is, but it's _ok_. He _wants_ it.

"P-please," he chokes out; tips his head back helplessly, and pulls Jooheon's body flush to his side. Minhyuk's two fingers push up into him then and Changkyun presses down so he can sit all the way to the hilt, and oh _fuck_ — _there_ —he groans. Because Minhyuk is curling his fingers just right, to finally rub over his prostate and it makes Changkyun burn so hot, he'll lose his mind. He lifts and lowers himself on Minhyuk's fingers even before Minhyuk moves. He grinds down hard to feel that pressure he needs so badly, then does it repeatedly and barely waits for Minhyuk and Jooheon to catch up to him. The slide is surprisingly easy, full as he is, but the unfamiliar drag of being penetrated is still a head-rush. The faster he moves, the more he feels it. It's all such a twisted and new sensation—having friction both inside and over his dick, as Jooheon tugs him lightly. He's rolling his hips to get Minhyuk's fingers to rub over that sensitive spot inside him, and it builds a pressure to come that radiates differently—it's new but wickedly addictive. He feels how Minhyuk follows his lead, and drops down so hard on his fingers that he nearly sees stars—"Fuck," he whines. Too much. Obviously unskilled with his own body. That part, at least. Is he even ready for this? There's so many new feelings that he's drowning in right now. Jooheon squeezes tighter over his head, thumbing at him in succession and Changkyun practically melts from sensitivity. His knees go weak and Minhyuk's free hand pinches into his upper thigh to keep him upright.

Jooheon has been watching him. His mouth ghosting over Changkyun's neck and shoulder in admiration. Watching him unravel as he rides Minhyuk's fingers in a messy way that can't quite be called a rhythm. And he wants to see more. He pulls Changkyun closer to him so that Changkyun isn't moving as much, so Minhyuk can take over to dictate the pace—and though Changkyun is squirming from giving up control, the second Jooheon kisses his jaw with purpose, Changkyun turns to join their lips. He moans flagrantly between their kiss, and Jooheon opens his mouth to him, letting their tongues curl together and explore. It's luxurious to kiss deeply and sensually this way, just how he wanted. Just molding their mouths together repeatedly, as Changkyun moans in exquisite pain, and chases his tongue over and over, making Jooheon needy for him in return. It feels unreal to have this side of Changkyun bared to him. It makes Jooheon want to be better for him, gives him courage to take him higher. There's no doubt he's turned on also, but as shyness leaves him, Changkyun's pleasure is paramount. Jooheon's kisses travel to suck hungrily at his neck, as Changkyun's head tips back in agony.

He makes a strangled yelp and lifts Jooheon's hand off his dick suddenly when he realizes how close to the edge he is, and this redirects Jooheon's mouth and hands to his chest. To pull one of Changkyun's nipples into his mouth but Changkyun only whines more. He quickly pulls Jooheon back up to kiss his mouth again, as Jooheon holds him embraced tight, and Minhyuk finds a way to massage his fingers inside Changkyun that makes fire blaze within him. The steadier Jooheon holds him, the faster and harder Minhyuk can fuck him, and Changkyun feels himself crumbling. If they weren't holding him up, he would have disintegrated into a puddle. If Jooheon wasn't kissing him, he'd surely have no air. His breathes are hitched and tight in his chest, as he struggles away from his orgasm. Wants this to last longer. But it's calling him, pulling him in tighter, coiling like a spring that needs to snap. Until he can't kiss coherently anymore and he's just panting into Jooheon's mouth. One of their hands is on his dick again, stroking him in a rhythm that's opposite to how Minhyuk's fingers move within him, and this opposition that he's never had before threatens to tear him in half.

Jooheon nuzzles under his jaw again. "Do you feel good?" he asks. As if there's any question—but just to hear his voice, so raspy and possessive over Changkyun's sex, it tingles through Changkyun's body in the exact right way that tips him over the edge.

" _Oh_ —fff-ah!" Whatever swear had wanted to fall from his lips is trapped up when his whole body clenches—Jooheon kisses at his face as Changkyun freezes and then shudders in his arms, deep waves rippling through him, Jooheon feels him vibrate and keeps kissing over his skin, keeps stroking him through his high, and Changkyun is completely unaware of how he spills all down the front of Minhyuk's t-shirt, and drips down Jooheon's knuckles. He's shaking even as he comes down, body feeling like jello, and Jooheon keeps him close.

Quaking and sensitive, with his nose hidden in Jooheon's shoulder, Changkyun realizes that's the strangest orgasm he's ever felt. His ass is still full, hole suddenly feeling more stretched than ever, and the weight of Minhyuk's fingers resting against his prostate feels heavy with a pressure like he might come again if Minhyuk were to keep moving within him. Minhyuk had waited for his breathing to settle. But then Minhyuk's fingers leave him gently, and Changkyun is left with a drowsiness that threatens to put him to sleep right here in the crook of Jooheon's neck. He feels Minhyuk soothe over his rim afterwards—puffy and too empty now, and this makes the foreign emptiness a little better. But surprisingly, he'd almost rather have something inside him again.

Minhyuk finally speaks and it pulls Changkyun back to reality.

"You feel ok?"

It's not the most Minhyuk-esque of things to say, but maybe he's stunned with what they've done also. Changkyun nods and droops to try wrapping his arms around Minhyuk's neck—but they stop him and Minhyuk laughs. "You want to hug all this jizz on my shirt?" he jabs. Much more like the Minhyuk they know. Changkyun pouts and Jooheon gathers him into his arms once more, which lets Minhyuk leave to get cleaned up.

Jooheon swipes a thumb across Changkyun's cheek sweetly. Because he's shy again now that they've done this, and indeed Changkyun isn't brave enough either to kiss him in the same way as a few minutes ago. He settles for a quick peck on the lips, and then a longer one to Jooheon's cheek and then gives him a weary smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. But," Changkyun shrugs, "it was good. Really powerful."

"Yeah?" Jooheon is reassured by this.

"Yeah. Thank you," Changkyun says, and his head falls onto Jooheon's chest, where Jooheon combs fingers through his slightly sweaty hair. If Changkyun was more aware right now, he'd probably feel more ashamed, but right now his heart is full. He feels lucky to know what it's like to be kissed by Jooheon, and he won't take it back. His ass is still a little raw and too empty—but that's a feeling he's adjusting to, even as it fades. Most important is that he needs his brothers with him tonight, and thankfully Minhyuk returns then.

But Minhyuk is back to his usual self, which forces Changkyun to stop moping. He tips Changkyun right over, careless of his exposure or indecency, spreads his legs for him and wipes up quickly between his legs—Changkyun nearly chokes. It feels like a diaper-change suddenly. "Baby's been working so hard," Minhyuk babbles as he grins. Then slaps Changkyun's thigh to get him to close his legs again when he's done. "I hope it was good. You needed a good fuck, didn't you? You were so cute. Should have seen yourself. Way louder than when you normally jerk off—" Jooheon tries to smack him to shut up from saying embarrassing things, but Minhyuk smacks him right back and grabs Changkyun to his chest. Where Changkyun is all too happy to snuggle into his skin, no strength for retaliation of his own. Minhyuk handled him so well tonight that all words can be forgiven.

With Changkyun half-asleep already, they turn off the lights. And since Jooheon is the last one wearing a shirt, Minhyuk tugs at him and he pulls it off as well. Then the three of them gather together in Minhyuk's bed, skin on skin, and pull the blankets overtop.

With or without the spontaneous fit of lust, they would have ended up like this anyway. Because nobody needs more than one bed. Sleeping cuddled together is always the best.

\---

THE END.


End file.
